As a conventional object recognition device of the above-described technology field, for example, a pedestrian recognition device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-26997 is known. The pedestrian recognition device, first, receives a reflected ray when the reflected ray is generated by a reflecting object while radiating a plurality of transmitted rays so as to scan the interior of a detection area. Subsequently, based on the result of the radiation of the transmitted ray and reception of the reflected ray, a coordinate position of the reflecting object is determined. Subsequently, it is determined whether or not the reflecting object is a moving object. Subsequently, in a case where the reflecting object is the moving object, grouping is performed on the reflecting objects which are adjacent to each other in a two-dimensional coordinate system. Then, when a size of a set of the reflecting objects, which is obtained by the grouping, is within a predetermined range, the set of the reflecting objects is recognized as a pedestrian.